Nazarik's Master of Death
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Harry James Potter, the master of death. is sad that today at midnight, his favorite DMMO-RPG. Yggdrasil would close down and any players left would be forcefully logged-out. That's what was supposed to happen at least. Harry was transferred to the New World. [Base off The Master of Death in Nazarik by dEBB987 and the Last Two Players by TwilightAndPrince (bi harem)]
1. Chapter 1

Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. Also known as DMMO-RPG. It is a type of game where you can enjoy an imaginary world as if you were in it.

Yggdrasil.

Released in 2126, it stood above all other DMMO-RPGs due to its expansive map and unusually high player freedom, making it explosively popular within the country of Japan. Now, twelve years later, Yggdrasil is about to see its end.

Being 29873 years old Harry James Potter, the master of death is logged in Yggdrasil on its last day before the end wanting to see if his theory was true about the game being magical. So in the end here he stood logged in as his Yggdrasil's Avatar known as Lord Voldemort, it was a weird ways to show respect to his Fallen equal and the man he respected the most. Yggdrasil's Avatar Lord Voldemort didn't look like his fallen equal thank god for that. His version of Lord Voldemort looked nothing like the snake face dark lord he use to know but his avatar is a very handsome and a young man for a half demon half vampire avatar, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with strong broad shoulders with long crimson red hair fell past his shoulders reaching below his back and Avada Kedavra green irises vertically split pupils that were kohl-lined eyes and vertically split pupils. He also had long black nails so sharp they could cut through metal.

On his left and right temples are two exhibited large horns on top of his head as well as pointed ears with large golden ear rings. On his upper back were a pair of black dragon wings. Voldemort is wearing a long, tan colored jeans, black fingerless gloves, and military-style boots. shirtless, displaying his exact replica of Slytherin's locket around his neck, as well as his bare, well-toned chest and muscular physique. His coat has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters to carry a pair of intimidating, high powered semi-automatic handguns named the 454 Casull and the Jackal. along with his exact replica of Godric Gryffindor's Sword that was coated with basilisk Venom.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when hear 'It was fun. It was really fun'

"Hey there. It's been a really long time, Momonga-san" a person said to him. Not a person really, but a blob of slime with two holes for eyes. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard 'It was fun. It was really fun'

"Hey there. It's been a really long time, Momonga-san" a person said to him. Not a person really, but a blob of slime with two holes for eyes. "I didn't think that you'd come, Herohero-san . You too, Voldemort-san, long time no see" Harry says. A skeletal avatar waves at the two of them. An Elder Lich to be precise. Donning a veil with shoulder pads in silver gray. A gem resides in the middle of his chest that resembles an eye, and each of his fingers are adorned by rings.

"It's almost the end, isn't it? So I came here to say my goodbyes" Voldemort greets him with a smile.

"Herohero-san, it has been two years now, hasn't it?" Harry asked as he looked at Herohero. "It's been that long? This is bad. I've been doing so much overtime lately that my concept of time is messing up" he replies with a nod. "Isn't that a bad symptom?" Voldemort states, caring for his guildmate. "My body? It's completely worn out." He shrugs. "Whoa" Momonga exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here just to complain."

Momonga raises is hand as a sign of empathy at the state of Herohero-san. "Please don't worry about it" a smiling emoticon pops up.

"Oh, I have to go soon. I'm way too sleepy" he reaches for his console and looks the log out button. "Oh, sleep well, Herohero-san" Voldemort sends his regards to him. A happy emoticon pops up.

"I'm really sorry about this. But, I'm surprised that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is still here." He looks around, scanning the environment. "Huh" Momonga nods. "You must have been maintaining it as the guild leader, Momonga-san." He says in amusement. "Well, Nazarick was a base that we created together." Momonga said with a little pride in his voice.

"Momonga-san and Voldemort-san, thank you for all of your hard work." A happy face pops up. "I hope we meet again somewhere" Momonga as Harry waved good bye to Herohero.

"Herohero-san has logged out". "Today is the last day Yggdrasil's servers will run. Why not stay until the end?" he sighs. "No, I'm happy that he even came today" Momonga sighs. " I hope we meet again somewhere, huh? If that would happen, Just when and where would that be?" Momonga questioned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Momonga growls as he hits the table in anger. A number 0 pops up, stating that he did not damage it. "This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick that we built together! How can he give it up so easily?!" Momonga yell in anger.

"Momonga, he didn't give it up" Voldemort said as he calms Momonga down. "No one would give it up so easily" he pats his back. "Thank you, Voldemort-san" he pats him back as a sign of thanks.

They walk towards the guild weapon, Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. "We all played recklessly to make that thing, didn't we?" Voldemort said as he looked at the item. "Some of them even used their paid vacation and others even fought with their wives to make time and get materials for this" Momonga recalls back.

"But among all 42 of us, 37 of them quit," Voldemort says "And even the 3 that remained..." Momonga said as he suddenly stopped and cursed.

Apologizing, he said something along the lines of "I'll try to be back before midnight" and left, probably due to a problem in the Real World. Harry thought it was a pity; he was looking forward to his friend's reaction to the change that was bound to happen, but there was nothing he could do about that now. as he grabbed the staff from its place. "Let's go. You are the testament to our guild." Harry said as he walked down the tomb Nazarik. Watching the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in his hand, he recalled the moment where they had made the change of Guild Master after their friends had left the game and only the two of them played and hunted together. Harry had asked to be the Guild Master.

'There were two requirements for joining the guild Ains Ooal Gown.

'The player's avatar had to be inhuman and the member had to be a functioning member of society. There were people who even made their dreams come true. But It can't be helped that they all chose real life in the end.

Harry thought as he walked down the hall, he saw a bunch of NPC's lined up and they bowed when he got near.

He opened his console to see their names. "Sebas Tian"

"Oh, his name is Sebas Tian," Harry said as he puts his hand to his chin as if he was thinking, and the Combat Maids of Pleiades. They were stationed here to guard the throne room if his memory is correct. Too bad that no player ever made it this far." Harry laugh. "I should move them, it would be a shame if they were left to gather dust. Harry thought as he said

"Follow"

The maids followed him all the way to the throne room. But only came to a stop as he wanted to see his six creations. Looking at the time he still has a few mins left. So, taking the shortcuts he had made at the time when it was only he and Momonga playing as Harry made it, to the first floor. the floor that was given to him as a present for getting the first gem for the staff. It is surrounded by medieval equipment, maces to axes hung on the walls. Yokai Soldiers lined up on each side of the wall. Chandeliers on the ceiling and a red carpet leading to the entrance to the stairway leading to the floor beneath. Harry looked around and smiled in seeing two of his creations. Marvolo Shadowsoul and Athenodora Shadowsoul two a very powerful Yokai demon.

Marvolo Shadowsoul appears as a handsome, tall and slender young man appear to look like Tom Riddle from the diary but only in his late twenties. He has fair skin. As his hair is a beautiful shade of Raven Black that is quite long. His ears are large and fox-like, and he is able to manipulate them in a similar fashion. His eyes are angled similarly to a fox's, with sapphire blue fox-like pupils that darken with strong emotion. He also appears to wear eyeliner but that's most likely not true. He has a very fluffy, full, blacktail. Marvolo Shadowsoul is dressed with considerable flare in a dramatic, flame-patterned kimono, his hair long and loose and with a long samurai sword at his side. As a shinshi he is more conservative, wearing primarily a white yukata with a somber-colored haori in black or dark blue. It is clear he feels most comfortable in traditional clothing and goes barefoot as much as possible. The first floor is called Gehenna's gates. where the enemies must fight Marvolo in battle if they could ever beat him do to his Powers & Abilities aren't going to help them.

Marvolo's Powers & Abilities are **Master Swordsman:** As Marvolo wielded the most amount of demon swords in battle, he possessed a high caliber of swordsmanship, where in several occasions he was able to easily and consistently overwhelm his younger brother when they clashed their demonic swords.

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Along with his swordsmanship, Marvolo was also an accomplished unarmed fighter, being able to consistently outpace and overwhelm all and any enemies in hand-to-hand combat.

 **Keen Intellect:** Due to his long years of pursuing power, Marvolo was very intelligent and experienced. He was able to come to the correct conclusion towards any given mystery in his quest of power once he attained the basic understanding of the situation.

 **Immense Demonic Power:** As the full blooded fox Yokai, Marvolo is overwhelmingly powerful, being a match for any opponent he encounters. He has exhibited senses much more powerful than that of humans and even many demons and a plethora of powerful techniques at his disposal.

 **Immunity:** Marvolo's tremendous demonic powers has granted him great resistance to injury over the course of the series. He has been shown to be able to resist deadly diseases, gases and toxins that affect humans and weaker yōkai quite easily.

 **Flight:** Marvolo is capable of independent flight in his humanoid form, and can also hover motionlessly above the ground. He occasionally permits other individuals to accompany him by carrying them on his mokomoko-sama.

 **Immense Speed:** Marvolo can move faster than the human eye can perceive, both on land and in the air. Marvolo can move incredibly fast without much exertion. Marvolo is at least capable of moving quickly enough to leave afterimages or blurs. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others.

 **Enhanced Strength:** Marvolo possesses physical strength far beyond that of a normal demon. His strength allows him to lift a 9 to 10 ton boulder using one arm with little effort, so Marvolo is likely capable of lifting double that amount of weight. He has been shown to be capable of using his claws to easily tear through solid rock, and through the bodies of most demons.

 **Immense Endurance:** On the fairly rare occasion that he receives serious injuries, Marvolo can often continue fighting in spite of them. This was demonstrated when he was able to easily kill an army of humans.

 **Enhanced Senses:** Due to his lineage, Marvolo exhibits extremely heightened senses, particularly his sense of smell. He can discern characteristics of most objects through scent, such as the undead Band of Seven through the scent of graveyard soil and pure-demon blood from half-demon blood. Through smell alone, Marvolo can follow events transpiring far away or determine events which have already transpired by simply sniffing the area in which they fought even though several hours, or possibly days, had elapsed since the battle.

 **Transformation:** As a Daiyōkai, Marvolo possesses the ability to transform from his typical humanoid form into a gigantic, Black furred fox. He also has the ability to transform into a small orb of light.

 **True Daiyōkai Form:** While Marvolo tends to conduct most of his business in a humanoid shape, his actual body is that of a giant Black furred fox. Though this form appears to grant him a great deal of strength, he tends not to use it in battle as it seems to lack the agility of his humanoid form, in addition to having limited defensive capabilities (as he cannot use any weapons while transformed).

 **Flight:** Marvolo is capable of flying in this form, and can even do so while transforming.

 **Psionics:** While transforming into his true form, his demonic aura can telekinetically manipulate the surrounding objects.

 **Immense Strength:** While in this form, Marvolo's strength becomes even greater with his stomps and simple attacks possessing devastating effect.

 **Enhanced Speed:** Despite the large size of his true form, Marvolo possesses astounding speed for an enormous fox.

 **Enhanced Durability:** While in his true form, Marvolo has greater physical he still has the strength to continue fighting while ignoring the pain and damage. Overall, transforming appears to give him no additional durability, but it seems not to detract from it either.

 **Dokkasō:** While in his transformed state, the toxins of Marvolo's poison claws are transferred into his fangs. This caused his bite to have extremely caustic effects, an ability which is also transferred to his saliva. Additionally, his saliva can be turned into a poisonous, mist-like gas.

 **Light Orb Form:** Marvolo can also transform into an orb of light for escape when necessary and for quick pursuit of his target. This form is achieved by either being in his true form or his human form whereas it if it was his true form then his body would curl up into a ball and he would shift into this form.

 **Flight:** While in this light orb form, Marvolo can fly faster than either his human or true form can as it acts for a quick escape or quick pursuit.

 **Teleportation:** This form also gives Marvolo the ability teleport away if so necessary as Marvolo morphed into a ball of energy to escape.

Black furred fox As a Daiyōkai, Marvolo has an extremely long lifespan. He appears to be physically around his late twenties despite being chronologically over 200 years old.

 **High-Speed Regeneration:** During in a battle, Marvolo's demonstrated the ability to heal the burns and gashes on his right arm, as well as several large holes stabbed right through his body. This ability seems not to be a passive bodily function however, as he evidently needed to focus his energies in order to heal himself.

 **Dokkasō (** **毒華爪, Poison Claws, "Poison Luster Claw"):** Marvolo can release an acidic poison from his claws that can liquify flesh and bone upon contact. Though he normally applies it through his claw strikes, he can also spray the acid from his claws or transfer it into his punches. The acidic effect also has the ability to blind his targets temporarily if they manage to resist it.

 **Poison Resistance:** A sub-effect of his poison claws is that he is highly resistant to both environmental toxins and poison-based attacks.

 **Light Whip (** **光の鞭, Hikari no Muchi, "Whip of Light"):** Marvolo can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips to aid him in place of his missing arm. It has shown to be able to puncture armor and flesh with ease and can burn flesh upon contact, similar to his poison. He appears to be capable of manifesting this energy without its destructive properties, allowing him to use it to catch falling allies or yank someone out of danger without damaging them.

Just like her older twin Brother Athenodora Shadowsoul has the same Powers & Abilities her looks are completely different from her brother.

Athenodora has long light purple hair. With fair skin, her ears are small and fox-like, and she isn't able to manipulate them like her brother. her eyes are angled similarly to a fox's, with sapphire blue fox-like pupils that darken with strong emotion. she also appears to wear eyeliner and she has a very fluffy, full, light purple tail. Athenodora likes wearing simple floral pattern kimonos unlike her brother.

Harry chuckled "Oh Marvolo and Athenodora, the memories we made together along with the remaining four of my creations," Harry said as he caresses Marvolo's chest in a way that a stalker would caress her body pillow or lover does to his partner. Unknown to Harry, Death may have missed with Marvolo's and few others NPC's setting. Harry was soon snapped out of his delusion, two simultaneous pings were heard.

'A message has been received'

"Oh, who would send this?" he opens his console and sees the sender

"Peroroncino"

'Sent from Mobile'

 _"Check the info of Shalltear, I left you a surprise"_

 _PS. "Ahaha"_

"What the heck?" Harry thought as he rubs his head in confusion. As he thought what surprise?'

He teleports to the room of Shalltear and immediately checks her info.

In the bottom it states

 _" She is in love with Lord Voldemort."_ Harry's eyes widen as he continued reading.

 _" P.S. She will chase him till the ends of the earth just to be with him. Really clingy "_

 _"P.P.S. AHAHHAHAHHHHHAH"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Harry stumbles backward, surprised at the changes made.

trying out the staff seeing if it would allow him to change edit information about NPCs.

"You are not allowed to edit this NPC "Shalltear Bloodfallen""

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS Peroroncino". Harry thought as he let out a sigh as he went back to the throne room. They stop in front of a big door, a door with a demon engraved on one side and an angel in the other.

"Here we are!" Harry pushes open the big door. He looks at the various emblems that were hung from the ceiling.

"The command was "Stand By", right?" At the moment that he said the command, Sebas and the maids stepped aside.

Taking a seat on the throne. Harry looked around and noticed Albedo. A black haired beauty kneeled at the foot of the throne.

"Albedo, huh? What was her info again?" Harry thought as he opens his console and looks at her description.

'As the strongest NPC in the Tomb of Nazarick, she supervises all of the guardians...'

"HOLY SHIT, SO LONG!" Harry thought as he scrolls down at the list in her info. "Come to think of it, the settings maniac Tabula-san was the one who created her". Harry thought as he made it to the end of the list, it says

'On the outside, she is the perfect beauty'

'By the way, on the inside she's a bitch'

"What, a bitch no way?" Harry sighed once again as he thought Tabula-san always did love a contradiction in looks and character. But, this is just too terrible" 'You normally need a tool to change the settings, but this didn't work with Shalltear Bloodfallen guessing that Peroroncino just changed it and I couldn't change it again there is a time limit after all. But since I have this' Harry points the staff at his console and he was granted Administrator authority in order to change it.

'She is deeply in love with the Guild Master Lord Voldemort. Harry sighed as he closed his console not looking at the edit that death made when he wasn't looking. Looking at the NPC's. Let me think, that command was.." he extends his hand and signals them to kneel.

"Bow Down" They kneeled on their knees.

Time was running out. And as the last seconds passed by he closed his eyes. He felt the change immediately the moment the clock reached midnight, his senses momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pure magic around him.

It finished in an instant, and he couldn't help but feel slightly disoriented at the abrupt change, one moment surrounded by nothing but magic before it was all gone at the next.

He opened his eyes and tried and failed to use the menu he was supposed to have access to as a player.

"Is there something wrong Lord Voldemort?"

It was the first time he listened to that voice, looking at Albedo, he couldn't help but feel the excitement.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there something wrong Lord Voldemort?" It was the first time he listened to that voice, looking at Albedo, she looked to be concern as she asked once again.

"Lord Voldemort? Is everything all right? You seem troubled my lord?"

Harry didn't answer as he watched as Albedo quickly rose and made her way towards him concerned, and said: "if there's a problem, please let me help." Bringing her hands to her chest in a worried manner. Thinking fast Harry said, "the GM call isn't working." Albedo looked confused when her lord answered. Closing her eyes and bowed her head a little as she took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, but I have no answer, this GM call magic you speak of is beyond my comprehension, I realize my failure to assist you is inexcusable, I don't deserve it but I beg for your mercy my lord." Albedo said with a conviction in her voice. Harry only stared at her and wonder if his, Voldemort ever went through this when his followers ever failed him. Sitting back down on his throne and running a hand throughout his Crimson red hair. Letting go of the staff seeing if it still functions like in the game which it does.

"Sebas!" Harry said in his most authoritative voice. "Lord," Sebas said as he raised his head to his lord. Harry thought about it as he looked at Sebas. "Sebas step out the great tomb and confirm the surrounding area of Nazarik." Sebas rose from his kneeling position and said, "by your command my Lord I'll return." Harry nodded and said "Pleiades I want you on the ninth floor if anyone is to trespass, deal with them. As the head maid said, "as you wish my lord it will be done." Harry watched as Sebas and the Pleiades left the throne room. Only leaving him and Albedo alone, deep in his thoughts about this new world and wondering if he could still use his magic. But Harry's musings were cut short. When he heard Albedo ask, "So Lord Voldemort do you have any orders for me to obey." "Hmm let see I guess you can come here for a moment," Harry said as he could feeling his demonic and vampiric sexual hunger start to raise.

"Sure," Albedo said with a giggle as she got way too close for comfort, only for his sexual hunger to start acting up. Wanting to slap himself for asking this his hunger is starting to annoy him, "Albedo, my I touch you" Albedo smiled and said "yes", reaching out to grab her wrist seeing if his theory came true about the NPC's once he grabbed Albedo's wrist. Albedo blushed and moan in pleasure.

Seeing that Albedo has a pulse this prove his theory was correct. Harry didn't notice that his other hand was slowly massaging her right breast. Too deep in his thoughts to notice only for him to be pulled out of his thoughts when Albedo said, "this is it, isn't it, you're going to take me right here Lord Voldemort." As Harry just noticed his hand still massaging her right breast shocked in his own actions. Harry almost missed what Albedo said, "what should I do with my clothes, should I remove them on my own, or you prefer to get rid of them yourself."

"Wo hold on their Albedo this isn't the time or place for this kind of action," Harry said as he pulled both his hands into a surrendering gesture. Only for Albedo to real back in shock and said, "oh I'm so sorry Lord Voldemort." Seeing the distraught look on her face Harry quickly said, "its fine Albedo I forgive you completely, more importantly, I have an order for you." "It would be my pleasure to serve you Lord Voldemort." Albedo said as she smiled at her lord. Harry nodded his head and said "except for the guardians for the fourth and eighth floor, I want everyone to meet at the sixths floor fighting arena. Have them gather there in one hour." Albedo bowed and said, "as you wish my lord." And with that Albedo left the throne room.

Sighing once again harry transported out the throne to the 6th-floor battle arena. While thinking how much trouble he had on deciding the race. That he wanted his avatar to be. At the very beginning, when he was creating the avatar he strongly suspected would be made "real", the only thing he was sure about was that he didn't want to be something as boring as a human.

But he didn't want to give up magic either, with this condition in mind and after seeing the options but none meet his expectation so he went through the source of hacking to the game and creating a new type of species a half demon and vampire which was a warrior type and a magic type normally you can't get these types unless you're high at Max HP. But due to the knowledge that Harry gained from the other worlds, Harry managed to hack through Yggdrasil's servers or coding and create this character. His avatar's abilities and Powers while the vampiric ones for now,

 **Regeneration:** Harry's avatar has the ability to perfectly and quickly recover from any physical injury. He has been torn to shreds by conventional weaponry and holy weaponry designed to kill his kind and has survived all of it. Holy weapons, while they do affect him more, are regenerated all the same if not as quickly.

 **Dark Composition:** Though he generally dons a corporeal, humanoid form, Lord Voldemort is made up of a highly variable otherworldly substance that is black in the core and reddish on its edges. This can be especially seen whenever he takes heavy damage, the darkness being immune to conventional weaponry. Along with composing his being, it can serve as a weapon. Lord Voldemort is able to form several limbs from it with which he attacks with.

 **Intangibility:** Lord Voldemort has the ability to walk through solid objects, such as walls.

 **Immortality:** Lord Voldemort is a true immortal, immune to withering and dying by way of age. (how ironic that he became immortal while he's Voldemort couldn't achieve this) Lord Voldemort has suffered all manner of injury to the most extreme degrees, only to reform himself. This seems to indicate structural immortality as well.

 **Hematophagy:** As a half demon half vampire, Lord Voldemort has the ability to consume blood raw. He has long, conical fangs to assist in this job as well as the serpentine-like tongue. His feeding habits have been seen to vary: from the traditional neck-biting to simply ripping people to pieces and outright devouring them. Lord Voldemort doesn't seem to need blood to survive, however, if starved of it, he will enter an inactive death-like state.

 **Aestivation:** Lord Voldemort will enter a dormant state if he goes too long without blood. It is unknown if he can be starved to death, as he goes decades without a drop of blood. It is never made clear if this is unique to him or if all vampires can do this.

 **Hemokinesis:** Lord Voldemort has the ability to manipulate blood. This ability seems to be limited to blood outside of the body, as he is never seen influencing the blood of enemies while they are intact.

 **Soul Absorption:** By draining a person of their blood, Lord Voldemort gains dominance over their souls and very forms. He also takes on whatever knowledge they possess.

 **Familiar Control:** Lord Voldemort can summon forth anyone he's taking the soul of at will. He has an entire legion dwelling within him but seems to favor using Baskerville, the Black Dog. Whoever he absorbs, their powers are at his disposal. Lord Voldemort seems content to completely dominate everything living inside him.

 **Shapeshifting:** Though the form is of no particular importance to him, Lord Voldemort claims to be able to change into anything. He has changed into a girl, several bats, an amorphous darkness, has several "default" forms, and can assume the form of a hellhound. It is unknown if he can take the shape of inanimate objects such as tables or chairs.

 **Mist Body:** Lord Voldemort is capable of turning his body into some sort of dark reddish mist in order to render attacks against him useless.

 **Extrasensory:** Lord Voldemort has senses that are not only sharper than a mortal's, affording him abilities such as perfect accuracy, but he has abilities that they completely lack. In particular, he possesses a 'third-eye' which allows him to see things from far, far distances. This is not an inherent ability and must be used consciously.

 **Enhanced Strength:** Lord Voldemort is quite strong. To start, his guns Jackal and Casull are far too unwieldy for a human to hold, let alone use, but he does both with ease. He has been seen going up barehanded against even some supernatural weapons and destroying them, such as magic items. The extent of his strength is unknown, though when it comes to raw strength, Lord Voldemort is often seen to outmuscle other vampires, or at least in his released form.

 **Vampiric Speed:** Lord Voldemort is too fast for the human eye to follow, but other vampires he can keep pace with him just fine.

 **Enhanced Endurance:** Lord Voldemort takes most damage without flinching or making a sound, quietly allowing the enemy to attack before retaliating tenfold. He can even attack after being torn asunder by bullets.

 **Enhanced Reflexes/Speed:** Lord Voldemort is very fast, able to dodge and catch speeding bullets.

 **Telepathy:** Lord Voldemort is able to communicate telepathically with his fledgling if he ever makes one. The telepathy doesn't seem to have a maximum range. He can also read the thoughts of others if he wishes.

 **Daywalking:** Other vampires operate in the dark, because of a presumed weakness to light. Lord Voldemort, however, seems to have no problem with sunlight, only complaining that being up during the day is exhausting.

 **Weather Control:** The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit, as demonstrated by the fog created whenever he wants.

 **Hypnosis:** Lord Voldemort has the ability to control minds, doing so on exclusively with Humans. (just like the imperius curse but a lot better)The afflicted human will enter a euphoric, stupor-like state and their eyes will glow red. They will be pliant to all of Lord Voldemort's designs, doing and speaking as he wills. This hypnotic link is established through direct eye-contact and does not waver, even when Lord Voldemort's attention is elsewhere.

 **Gravity Defiance:** Lord Voldemort, shown not only to be able to stand vertically on a wall but run back up it. This would indicate some ability to defy gravity.

 **Omnipresence:** Lord Voldemort emerges with the Werekin's powers. He is both everywhere and nowhere—Omnipresent.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose contemplating about his vampiric powers knowing that his demonic powers are completely different. That would really put someone at a disadvantage knowing that he is the master of death and a powerful wizard too but now add the fact that he is, now a mixed hybrid of a demon and a vampire let's just say they don't stand a chance. Shaking his head Harry looked at the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, smiling seeing that the ring teleport ability still function and thank god for that it will be tiring just to apparate back and forth. Glad he could still use items from Yggdrasil and know that all the NPC's are still loyal like they were programmed to. Harry thought as he walked into the arena, as he thought about the twin dark elves that Bukubukchagama had created should be the guardians of this floor so, where are they? Harry thought about it as his question was answered when one of the twin dark elves Aura jumped down from one of the balconies while doing some acrobatics in the air while sticking the landing while putting her hands into the peace sign while saying "crushed it."

"Aura?" Harry said as he raised one of his eyebrows as Aura ran up to him only to stop in front of him. While placing her left hand just above her heart while her other hand was behind her. as Aura said, "it's an honored to have you Lord Voldemort, welcome to the 6th-floor Amphitheater." He just smiled and said, "I will only intrude for a little while." As Aura just smiled and said "you must be joking, right? You're the right ruler of the great tomb of Nazarik, your power here is absolute, there isn't any guardian would ever consider you an intruder least of all my brother and I."

"Hmm speaking of …." Harry said as he looks around for Aura's brother, this cause Aura's eyes to widen as she just noticed her brother wasn't with her. As she turns around back to the balcony that she just jumped off of and yelled. "Mare you're being rude to Lord Voldemort, stop cowering and get down here already!" as Mare pop out of his hiding spot from the balcony and said, "but sis I'm scared, come on." This only made Aura Yell even more "MARE!" Mare just flinched as he said, "Oh ok, ok I'm coming." As he let out a sigh and jump off the balcony only to stumble a bit on the landing. This caused Aura to roll her eyes and said, "good grief." While this was happening, Harry was analyzing the twins.

Aura Bella Fiora is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the twin sister of Mare Bello Fiore and was created by Bukubukuchagama. Being a beast tamer and ranger, she is capable of controlling magic beasts and is a master of guerrilla warfare. Her appearance is of that of a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Below it, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back. In addition, she wears a watch given to her by him, which has her creator's, Bukubukuchagama's voice on it.

Aura Personality

In contrast with her brother Mare, Aura is a very cheerful, tomboyish girl who is often straightforward and blunt with her remarks. She dominates over her brother, often dragging him around and telling him what to do. At first glance, she doesn't appear to get along with Shalltear and often gets into small quarrels with her, but in reality, the two of them are quite close as though they were true sisters.

Like all NPCs of Nazarick, Aura is completely loyal to him and would sacrifice everything for his sake. She carries out her duties with great zeal and would give up on her own interests if ordered to.

Mare Bello Fiore is the twin brother of Aura Bella Fiora and he was also created by Bukubukuchagama. His appearance just like his sister but his right eye blue and left eye green.

He wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck, is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wield a twisted black wooden staff. Personality wise Mare has a shy and cowardly personality, the kind which is the polar opposite of his sister, Aura. He often stutters when speaking and maintains a subservient demeanor during conversations. This, however, is only an outward guise and does not affect his loyalty to him or his ability to carry out his duties, no matter how cold-blooded they may be. Mare likes to sleep all day and is fond of reading books instead of talking with others.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Mare finally made it to him and Aura when Aura said "we're getting old here. " "I'm hurrying, I apologize if you for making you wait Lord Voldemort," Mare said doing a small curtsy. "Its fine, now I would like for the two of you to help me with something." Harry said as he motions towards the staff. Making the twins gasp in surprise. As both Mare and Aura stared wide-eyed at the staff in his hand as Mare said, "amazing is that the legendary item that will only bend to your whim Lord Voldemort, the Fable weapon of the Tomb." "indeed, it was created by the combined efforts of the Gills past members, a testament of our dedication, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each Stone in the mouth of the seven Crown snakes is a guard level artifact. on top of that, the power transcends God level it's truly legendary." Harry explained to the twins, as Mare said in awe "incredible" while his sister said, "awesome it's so cool." Harry nodded as he asked, "I would like the two of you to help me run test sometime with it." Both twins agreed whole heartily, Harry continued and said: "also Arura I called for all the other Guardians to meet here they should arrive in the hour." Arura look a bit bothered as she said, "Ah does that mean Shalltear, coming." "yes" was harry answer.

As he held the staff high as he cast the spell, an eerie red glow emanating from its gems.

[Primal Fire Elemental]

A giant creature emerged from nothing, burning with a merciless fire.

A menacing roar echoed through the Coliseum, as a wave of heat from the elemental blasted outward. Harry watched, with a calculating eye staring at the creature, as it awaited his command, seemingly unaffected by the heat wave. Aura and Mare hid behind two ground dragons, protecting themselves from the heat.

" Wow! "

Aura exclaimed, amazed, while Mare seemed... scared.

" Would you like to fight it, Aura? " Harry asked with a questioning look on his face. Aura smile instantly turning into a grin. And asked" Would you allow me to Lord Voldemort?" while Mare slowly slinks away, muttering about forgetting to do something, before being pulled back by his collar.

With a nod from Harry, she instantly rushes towards the elemental, her whip at the ready.

" Primal Fire Elemental, attack the twins! " Harry ordered with a gesture from his hand, and the elemental roars once again, before charging towards Aura.

Aura easily fights back with her whip but is caught by a punch rushing straight at her.

[Magic Shield]

In the nick of time, Mare shields his sister, blocking the fist as it collided mere inches from her face. A few moments later in the corner of his eye, he notices, Aura and Mare, panting and sweaty from the activity.

" Wooh, I haven't had an exercise like that in a while, " Aura said with a smile, full of energy, as she wiped her forehead. Mare, her brother, slowly followed her. " You two must be tired, " Harry asked as he reaches into his inventory, before pulling out two glasses and a jug full of water.

He pours them both, and after looking at each other's eyes, they drink it. Surprised by his behavior to them, Aura asks, curious. " Lord Voldemort... "

" Yes, Aura? " Harry answered as he looked at her. " I thought that you would be much scarier "

Amused by her comment, Harry chuckles. " I could be scarier if you wanted me to be." He said while Looking at the twins. " The way you are is totally the best!" Aura says, with her brother chiming " Totally! Totally! "

As a red portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and a feminine figure appeared. "It seems that I was the first one to arrive "

Shalltear held a parasol as she scanned her surroundings. Her eyes shimmering with glee as she spotted her lord. Harry gulped in fear in just remembering what Peroroncino added to Shalltears info. Taking a step back when Shalltears said:" Lord Voldemort I yearn for your touch!"

Harry's only thought was " Why Peroroncino, why! " without thinking Harry took off running as fast as he could, with Shalltear somehow able to catch up to him. Somehow, she managed to tackle Harry to the ground while kissing him all over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lord Voldemort the one man I could never rule above my internal beloved," Shalltear said as she continues on kissing all over Harry's face while giggling. The only thought that was running through Harry's mind was' Goddamn you Peroroncino, I hold grudges you know! ' as He tried to pry Shalltear off. Only to be saved when Aura said: "stop it Shalltear, your starting to slobber on him". That got Shallter's attention as her ears perked up. As Shelltear finally let go of Harry as Shalltear turn around to look at Aura and said: "Hello half pint, I didn't realize that you were here?"

This seems to piss off Aura, as Shalltear continued on her insults to Aura as Shalltear looked at Mare and said " having a foolish older sister most be difficult Mare? However, do you manage it?" Harry could only do was a watch, as he cleans off Shalltear's lipstick marks off his face, knowing all too well that there a fight is about to start.

Seeing that Aura was mad Harry took a step back as she said "Ms. Fake tits".

"What!?" Shalltear yelled as she covered her chest as she looked at Aura. But Aura wasn't done oh no, she has a lot more for Shalltear. "Just what I thought, that's why you went through the trouble of used a gate, you were in a hurry. But since you overstuffed your top so much, you worried that they would shift. If you run here."

'Huh? Aura did make a point.' Harry thought as he went over what Aura said and by the looks of it, she was right. Just by seeing what will happen next. Shalltear reeled back, visibly offended. Covering her chest, she blurts out.

"wha watch it elf, you got nothing but a boy's chest! " Harry wondered if Aura would be offended by Shalltear's comment, but to his surprise Aura just smirked and said "That's true but I'm only 76 years old. I could still develop, unlike you who happens to be stuck in an undead body, maybe you should accept those bug bite."

Seeing the angry look on Shalltear's Face, Harry wondered do all women fight over their chest sizes, if that was the case, he will stick with the other team A.K.A Men. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Shalltear yelled out "HOW DEAR YOU!" as she ran towards Aura ready for a fight.

'Talk about nostalgic, Shalltear's creator Peperoncino and his older sister Bukubukuchagama who created Aura and Mare, use to have fights like this all the time. This reminded Harry of Ron and Hermione when they used to fight over the stupidest things. Letting a sad smile form on his face as he thought about his friends, it's been so long since they all died, leaving him all alone in this world.

Once again Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard "what a ruckus,

Stop acting like children in front of the master. Cocytus He was programmed to be a perfect warrior. Everything A to Z. Given with superior fighting techniques, he is a powerful asset on the battlefield. He's the Guardian of the 5th Floor. Cocytus Appearance is something you don't see every day having an enormous body size of 2.5m, Cocytus has the appearance of an insect walking on two feet - a fusion between a mantis and an ant.

With a tail twice as long as his height, Cocytus is covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands. Two of his hands hold a silver halberd, while the remaining two hands hold a mace emitting black light and a crooked shape sheath which seems to be for a broadsword. With a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozes out diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs.

Cocytus has a warrior personality and respects anyone with a fighting spirit and the heart of a warrior. As a Floor Guardian, he's in charge of Nazarick's martial defense. Cocytus is loyal to a fault.

As Cocytus is a warrior by heart, he likes a good battle and has a sense of honor. Unlike his isolationist and xenophobic colleagues, he is more accepting in allowing outsiders to join Nazarick. Though Cocytus takes pride in his position as Nazarick's defender, he is somewhat envious of his fellow Floor Guardians. Cocytus likens himself as the 'sword' of Ainz Ooal Gown, that executes his master's wishes and thinks the only way he could prove his worth to master is by actually defeating the invading forces that would be a threat to Nazarick. Cocytus isn't fond of asking for assistance in order to save face, but when the need arises, he will put his pride aside to accomplish his task. His Creator is another than Warrior Takemikazuchi.

Harry snapped out of his thought as he heard Shalltear say or shout "I'LL STOP ONCE THIS ELF BITCH PAYS WITH HER LIFE."

"Try it fam." Aura said as she pulled out her whip. Having enough of this Cocytus slams his weapon on the floor turning it into ice. Feeling his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance Harry yelled out "That's enough! Shalltear, Aura we don't have time for playing around".

In seeing the master angry with them both Shalltear and Aura bowed and said at the same time "forgive my lord." Harry just nodded and looked at Cocytus and said: " I'm glad you're here Cocytus." Cocytus in return said "I'll always come when you call my lord" nodding once again Harry answered "good work" before he could say anything more he was interrupted when they all saw a bright Emerald green flames appear as seven forms stepped out of the flames Harry couldn't help but to smile in seeing all of his creations.

Marvolo Shadowsoul and his twin sister Athenodora Shadowsoul they were being followed by Harry's four other creations and they were Orion darkness is a carbon copy of his Godfather Sirius Orion black in his early twenties. Orion is a very powerful demon/ Arrancar. Orion's appearance is a tall, muscular man with black shoulder length hair with what seem like dog ears on the top of his head and light silver eyes, the latter including red lines below them, Orion attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Orion wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest.

His tattoo of a grim was on his right pectoral. Next to Orion was Azazel Prince, a very powerful Bat Demon. Who is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort? Along with his other abilities, Azazel has slate red eyes and long black hair, along with his two large bat-like ears sticking out of his head. Azazel has a strong resemblance to one Severus Tobias Snape. Just like Severus, Azazel wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat". Just like Severus, Azazel's Personality generally depicted as being cold, calculating, precise, sarcastic, and bitter only those who fully earned his Trust. Besides being cruel and sarcastic to others even his closest friends as Azazel truly cares for his creator more than the others and always puts his creator safety above everyone else's. Even his own and he would do anything for his beloved creator.

his last two Creations were a Father and Son pair based off his honorary Godfather and his godson Remus John Lupin and Teddy Lupin. Cornell the oldest of the two was just like Remus, Cornell is a Werewolf who can control his curse and be able to turn to his wolf form with his will alone. Cornell has a slender, somewhat frail appearance, with a pale complexion and platinum-colored hair. However, within this warrior lurks a fearsome power: the ability to transform into an anthropomorphic wolf, making him far stronger and faster than in his human guise. He is capable of throwing blades of energy from his fists in either form, as well as raking his claws over enemies' bodies. Raven is the younger of the two. Just like Cornell but only being half werewolf Raven appears as a young effeminate boy with platinum-colored hair dressed in a formal outfit. He is armed with his traditional Alucard Spear. All but Marvolo and Athenodora were guardians of the 10th floor of the tomb of Nazarick.

Harry smiled in seeing all of his creations together. He knew that no matter what he could never bring back those he loved, that was one thing he hated being master of death. Harry was pulled out of his thought when he heads "sorry to keep you all waiting." Only to see Demiurge a very powerful demon and the guardian of the seventh floor of the tomb of Nazarick. Demiurge is considered to be one of the cruelest members in Nazarick, taking great joy in the suffering of other races. For that reason, he enthusiastically performs magic experiments on the prisoners sent to him, viewing them as nothing less than toys for his own amusement. In other words, he passionately enjoys inciting hateful feelings and treacherous thoughts among the victims of his experiments. As the Commander of the NPC defenses, he has a high level of intelligence and strategic thinking.

Demiurge works closely with the other servants of Nazarick and is loyal to the creators, thinking of them as important companions. However, due to their conflicting personalities shared with their respective creators, he and Sebas Tian do not appear to get along well with each other. Though Demiurge is a sadistic demon that thrives on the pain of other creatures, he has a more artistic side to him. He is a skilled carpenter and artisan, with hobbies of crafting beautiful works of art. Such artwork is done by using victims from his experiments as tools.

On the other hand, his kindness was genuine when directed to his fellow denizens of Nazarick. He was considered to be a very gentle person when it came to conversing with his friends. However, to everyone else, his kindness was merely the care he gave to his tools. Thank god that Demiurge is on his side. Thought Harry as he head " Now everyone" Albedo announced, starting the 'meeting, to our supreme leaders, the ritual of fidelity "

As one Both Marvolo and Athenodora stepped up front, kneeling down, and said " Guardians of the first floor, Marvolo shadowsoul, and Athenodora shadowsoul. we bow to the Supreme One." Next was Shalltear who stood next to them, kneeling in the same position. " Guardian of the second and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I bow to the Supreme One. "Cocytus steps up. "Guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I bow to the Supreme One." The twins that guard the Coliseum moved forward to kneel.

"Guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bello Fiore " " A-also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bella Fiora. We bow to the Supreme One. "

Next was Orion and Azazel who stepped up and said: "Guardian of the 9th floor, Orion darkness I bow to the Supreme One." "Also Guardian of the 9th floor, Azazel Prince, I bow to the Supreme Ones." Both Cornell and Raven moved forward to kneel. "Guardian of the tenth floor, Cornell I bow to the Supreme One." Also the guardian of the tenth floor, Raven. I bow to the Supreme Ones."

Then the lavishly suited demon.

"Guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. I bow to the Supreme One." And finally.

"Leader of the guardians, Albedo. I bow to the Supreme One" And with these words, Albedo started the meeting.

"Other than the guardian of the fourth floor, Gargantua, and the guardian of the eight floors, Victim, all of the guardians have gathered to bow before you." Raising her head, as she says with so must loyalty.

"Please bestow your orders upon us, Supreme One." 'Wow, I wonder if this how Tom felt when his followers bowed to him.' Thought Harry as he looked at everyone as Albedo as continued to speak " My lord we the guardian's pledge our Fidelity." As one all of the guardians bowed to their Lord.

Harry just stared at the guardians and said in his most commanding voice "raise your head." As he was surrounded by a dark aura making him look like the true dark lord. As he continued speaking "I'm very pleased that all of you have come." This got a confused look from Aura and Mare as they didn't know what was going on. Only for Albedo to say "your thanks or wasted on us my lord we had pledge ourselves to you and live to obey lord. I fear that our abilities won't meet your expectations, despite this we'll strive to meet them in honor of the lost Supreme Beings our beloved creators, this we vow." As all the guardians said in at the same time "this we vow."

Harry just smirked and said in his dark lord voice " most excellent my guardians, I have no doubt you'll all fulfill your duty's without fail." This caused all the guardians to look at their lord in awe. As Harry continued to speak "now than the situation outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick is at present and currently unknown to us. With this, in mind, I had Sebas to survey the surrounding area." Harry said as he looked at Sebas who was standing only a few feet away from him with his head bowed.

"Grassland?" Harry asked, clearly shocked, well not really. But he as to act the part. " Yes Lord, I'm afraid that the swamps that surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick are nowhere to be seen. furthermore, I could not confirm a single building, human or monster in a one-kilometer radius. It would seem we're completely isolated " Sebas answered.

" Good work, Sebas you served me well, " Harry said while nodding approvingly while Sebas bows his head.

" as I expected Nazarick transported to some unknown land for some reasons." Harry said as he looks at Albedo and Demiurge and said in his commanding voice." Floor guardian leader, Albedo. As well as the defensive leader, Demiurge I have I have a task for you."

"Lord!" They both said and raise their heads at the mention of their names.

" Create a stronger information sharing system and fortify our defenses! The rest of you follow their lead." Harry orders the guardians, and they respond with approval.

" Mare, is there a way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick? " Harry asked as he turns to Mare.

" Y-yes, I-it would be difficult using only magic. But, if we covered the walls with dirt and concealed ourselves with vegetation, w- ." Mare was cut off when everyone heard "You want to smear the glorious Nazarick walls with dirt?! " Albedo said while glaring at Mare.

Seeing this Harry gave Albedo his Platinum death glare that he learned from Severus Snape and said in his cold voice. " Albedo, do not make unnecessary remarks ". After she apologizes, Harry continues. " Would it be possible to conceal ourselves with walls and dirt? " Harry asked as he looked at Mare.

" Y-yes. As long as you allow it, however. "

" A random mound would look unnatural. Sebas, were there any hills in the area? " Harry asks,

"No the area is barren nothing but flat land from what I can see," Sebas said while looking at his lord.

Harry thought for a moment and said: "the land can be molded to fit our needs would making dummy hills work."

"yes we'll be able to Blendon such a surrounding," Sebas answered while bowing his head.

"very well, that what we shall do, afterward we will use illusion magic to find the opened areas that we could not cover."

"o-Of course my lord it will be done," Mare said as he sounded a bit scared.

Harry just nodded his head and said " Lastly there is a question I would have each of you answer. "

When saying this Harry looked at Marvolo in the eye and said.

"First, Marvolo. In your own words Tell what kind of person I am to you? "

" A symbol of power and greatness. a King worthy of the world as the true ruler of death, darkness, and destruction." Marvolo pumps his chest as he proudly exclaims his point of view.

Satisfied, Harry turns to Athenodora.

"Athenodora, a true sign of perfection there is no other who can stand against you, my lord. Athenodora said with her head bowed.

" Shalltear. A crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful man in the world. So beautiful, I'm obsessed! " She exclaims, blushing as she does so.

" O-okay, " Harry says, regaining his composure " Cocytus? "

" Stronger than all the guardians, a man worthy to be rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. "

" Aura, " " Merciful leader who excels in foresight "

" Mare, " " Very kind person "

Orion, "your courage as well as "daring, nerve, and chivalry, and brave, a man truly fit to rule of Great Tomb of Nazarick."

Azazel," your ambitious, shrewd, cunning, a strong leader, and achievement-oriented. My lord for someone of your power."

Cornell, "your wisdom, wit, and intellect truly above the other Supreme Beings no one seems to match you and wit my Lord."

Raven, "you're a hard worker, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair my lord."

" Demiurge "

" A, Man who make wise decisions and acts upon them all efficiently. A man who truly fit the word " inscrutable " "

" Sebas "

" A Leader of all the supreme beings. A merciful leader who stayed behind with us until the very end "

" And lastly, Albedo "

" The highest ranking of the all the supreme beings and our ultimate master " She blushes as well as she looks at Harry" As well as the man I love! "

" I-i see. We have heard all of your thoughts. Continue to work faithfully in my name! "With that, the meeting was adjourned. Harry disappeared back to his room.

 **Mean back with the guardian**

"I thought I was going to faint, that was so scary..."Mare said. "Seriously? I was sure that pressure was precious!" Aura exclaimed. "To think he was so amazing..."Cocytus said. "When he shows His true power and authority, he's even more glorious than I imagined!" Albedo exclaimed blushing.

"Indeed" Demiurge agreed. "He seemed pleased with our fidelity, I hope that is the case," Marvolo said. "He acted completely different when he was alone with Mare and me, in fact, he was super kind and gentle he was amazing "Aura said."Ahh "Albedo said in the background.

"Even he gave us something to drink because he thought we look thirsty, such as true as true ruler, through and through! His power and mercy make him amazing!" Mare added.

"It's just as you say, Mare! They were incredible, wasn't he? He sensed our feelings and acted on them accordingly...Just as an absolute ruler should! Of the forty-one Supreme Beings, He stands at the top, and when all of the others have left us behind, He mercifully stayed with us.." Albedo said like a fangirl.

"If there's nothing more, I'll return to my duties," Sebas said." Eh?" Albedo said confused." I do not know where Lord Voldemort has gone within the Tomb, but where ever he is, I should stay by his side" Sebas said.

"Very well. If anything happens, please inform me immediately, Sebas. Especially, if Lord Voldemort calls for me personally, I will rush to his side! No matter what I have to sacrifice! But if Lord Voldemort wants me to join in his bedchamber, then I will need time to prepare! I would need to be a bath first...Of course, if he wants me without bathing, then I'll be happy-" Albedo exclaimed lustly.

"You made yourself clear. Now if you all excuse me, I must take my leave" Sebas said stopping her and then walked away."In..."Shalltear muttered still kneeling down holding her chest panting.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Shalltear?"Demiurge asked. "Are you hurt? Ill?" Athenodora asked softly. "No, I'm fantastic, I just got a little overstimulated is all...his power was so intense, my underwear went through a small crisis," Shalltear said. "Disgusting, bitch!" Albedo said with a deadly purple aura surrounding her. "What?! Don't pretend that you're not thrilled of the gift he just gave us, he shared so much of his power! If something that incredible this not make you wet, you must be rancid underneath that skirt. "Shalltear said with a deadly red aura surrounding her. "You filthy parasite!" Albedo shouted at her, "Supreme Beings made me what I am, I take pride in it! And big mouth idiot gorilla like you won't change that!" Shalltear shouted looking straight at Albedo ready to claw her. "Keep flapping those fangs they were a gift to you! "Albedo said ready to fight.

"Right, Aura, Athenodora? I'll let you two deal with a women issue" Demiurge said walking away from them. "Oh?! Not so fast! You can't dump this on us!" Aura exclaimed. "If starts to get bloody, bail "Demiurge said. "Goodness. Is this really something worth fighting over? "Cocytus said walking away as Marvolo, Azazel, Orion, Cornell, and Raven walked away not wanting to deal with a catfight as Poor Mare followed close behind." You too, Cocytus?!"Aura said in shock.

"They're visually aside. I'll be quite interested to see the result of such a union." Demiurge said as he looked at the two fighting women.

Mare looked at him confused and said "What?"

"It will be a great addition to our forces. And, it will pave the way for Nazarick's future." Demiurge said as he thought about it. This only confused Mare even more. "I'm not sure I follow you..." Mare said still confused. Demiurge just looked at Mare and said " Hmm... Marvolo, Azazel, Orion, Cornell, Raven you were created by Lord Voldemort do you believed that Every great ruler needs an heir. Don't they? Demiurge said as he looked at the five out of six of Lord Voldemort's creations.

Marvolo looked at Demiurge and said "Yes, I agree that every great ruler needs an heir. But does it matter if we were created by Lord Voldemort." Marvolo asked as he looked at his fellow demon.

Mare just looked at them still confused as Demiurge said "You and the rest of Lord Voldemort's creations should understand him more than anyone else, surely you understand that Lord Voldemort stayed behind until the end." only to continue "However, one day, he may leave to join the other Supreme Beings...wherever they went.

Therefore, it would be nice, if he left an heir we can pledge our loyalty to, don't you agree?

This cause Marvolo and the rest of the group look sad they didn't want to admit but they were scared that one day that their beloved creator will leave them to join the rest of the Supreme Beings.

seeing this mare quickly thought of a way to change the subject "Um...so, you're saying that one of them should give birth to Lord Voldemort's heir?" Mare asked. as he looked at the two fighting women.

"Blasphemy! If we do our job, that won't be needed!" Cocytus stated

Demiurge looked at Cocytus and said "Yes, of course. But, instead of just serving one lord, we could pledge ourselves to his line."

This caused Cocytus to stop and think "Ohh? That would be kind of nice...No! It will be wonderful! I can see it so clearly now!, I will be uncle Cocytus! ..." Cocytus said or yelled as he walked away for a bit.

Demiurge, looked at and asked, "By the way, Mare?" Mare looked at him and said "Eh?"

Letting out a sigh Demiurge and said: "Is there a particular reason you are wearing female garment?"

Mare blushed and said "A-actually, this is something that Bukubukuchagama chose for me. She said I was a crossdresser or something like that...

Maybe when we're in these clothes, it makes it easier for me to cast my magic spells?" Hearing That Azazel rolled his eyes and said in his sarcastic tone "yes, dressing up in female garments will make you a powerful magic caster." This caused Marvolo, Orion, Cornell, and even Raven tried their best to cover up their laugh.

Demiurge looked thoughtful as he said "Hmm...Interesting. Perhaps, it would be fruitful to try having the male guardians dressing female garments at some point...later. Cocytus! Come back to reality, please!"

"What a magnificent scene! That is truly a future that we wish for." Cocytus said.

Demiurge gave a small smile and said "I'm happy if you're happy. Aura, Athenodora have Albedo and Shalltear finished a little spat?"

" Yeah, the cat fight is over, but, now they're arguing," Aura said rubbing the back of her head. As Athenodora just looked annoyed as they heard "We are deciding who the master's head wife will be..."Shalltear said." Obviously, the ruler of Nazarick will have multiple wives, it would be strange if someone as Lord Voldemort's position and power not to have a harem, but only one of us can be his official wife." Albedo said only for Demiurge to say " yes that's nice, but don't you think we should do our jobs that the master had set for us."

Albedo nodded and said, "yes your right let's get back to work, But Shalltear we will be deciding this later."

Shalltear just smirked and said "looking forward to it." With another nod, Albedo said, " Now let's began planning."


	4. Chapter 4

**YES, PEOPLE, I am ALIVE AND IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS SPECIFIC CHAPTER. (disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or overlord they belong to their original owners. but this story idea is solely mine. Also, Several chapters are based off The Master of Death in Nazarik By dEBB987. Please note that this story is yaoi or bi based you have been warned. also, criticize reviews are always welcome to help me improve this fanfic. Please note I will not hold the story hostage for those. also for who leave negative reviews to the story or just plain out heaters. If you don't like the story. Then don't fucking read it. no one wants to hear your negative comments. it just shows that you have little talent in writing or imagination or your just jealous of someone else's creativity. that is all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

After leaving the 6th floor Harry enters his room only to stop in seeing who was in his room. "Death" Harry said as he entered his room closing the door behind him while casting up the best privacy and anti-spying charm he knew. "Well hello to you too master." Death said in an all to Happy voice. Harry just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said in his dry tone. "what do you want Death you never visit unless you have something up your sleeve or have you have brought my belongings that, I left behind in the old world." Harry said well crossing his arms while looking at his servants suspiciously he knew death had something to do with Albetos change of opinion on him and to frankly he finds it a bit annoying since women are too clingy for his taste. He prefers men but in reality, he is bisexual.

"Why yes, my master, I brought your belongings that you left behind in the old world and made it seem that you never existed. So I came to tell you that in this new world there'll be new challenges. I can say from your demonic and Vampiric sexual hunger is going to drive you to the brink that you will be craving both men and women, But mostly men death muttered under his breath, are you ready for that since you did design your avatar to be that way, my master." Death said as he walked closer to Harry as he handed his master a shrunken trunk from his pocket that contained all of Harry's belongings that he had left from the old world. Nodding his head in thanks Harry takes the shrunken trunk and puts it in his inventory once that was done. Harry turned around to look at his beloved servant and said: "thank you for bringing my belongings death". Death just smiled and said "any time my master." Death disappeared as it looked like he was never in his room, Letting out a sigh Harry started to pull down the Privacy charm and the anti-spy charm Harry looked around his room.

There were Stone balconies that look like dragons that were carved out of pure obsidian. That looks menacing with the Torches that Illuminating off the stone dragons. alongside the stone, Dragon balconies were the banners, the banners that held his Crest on them that were being held up by two golden carved eagles holding each end of the banners. looking around his room some more. Harry saw his bed a large round king size bed with the frame of two golden wolves carved on the headboard and the bottom of the bed was a huge golden carved wolf who looks like it was laying on its front paws. on the bed, itself was covered with pure red, white, and gold sheets made out of the finest silk along with the pelts of the wolves and animals that he hunted in Yggdrasil.

Looking around a bit more Harry noticed that there were Stone carvings or stone statues of his six Creations or the minions writing on Hell wolves. Looking around a bit more He notices that the carpets were made out of purple gold and maybe dark blue silk with the Crest of the Deathly Hallows on them wondering if that was death's doing. Nodding an approval Harry walked into his private office to see an ominous throne that was made of pure obsidian that was very cushioned. Either side of the throne were two statues of a basilisk in a coil position ready to strike. **(A/N: think of the overlord video game 2 of the first and second mistress combined in the bedroom design.)** once done looking around his room Harry walked towards his bed when he felt his knee Buckle underneath him as the hunger of his demonic and vampiric Nature was getting too much for him he needed to feed soon. Without thinking he summoned Marvolo Shadowsoul to his Chambers.

It was only a few minutes later when Marvolo arrived at his master bedchambers. Marvolo looked a bit worried and wonder as he thought of the reasons why would his master summoned him and not Albedo who will be all too happy to be summoned to Lord Voldemort bedchamber. Marvolo let sigh as he knocked on the door. " my lord you have summoned me." Marvolo said as the door to his master bed chambers opened slowly. Only for Marvolo to get worried when he heard his master groaning in pain quickly running inside his master's bedchamber.

Marvolo's eyes locked on his master down form he ran to his master side looking at her worriedly "My lord what's wrong" Marvolo asked but only freeze when he saw his lord leaned over and kissed him.

"Emph!"

The feeling of his lord's hot lips formed a seal with his. His mouth moved sensually, and then his tongue penetrated. Marvolo closed his eyes. He realized how easily his lord could seduce him. His mere touch made his whole body slacken. The headache ebbed and then dissipated. Nothing prevented him from melting beneath the demon's embrace.

Harry broke their mouths and looked at him. "Better?"

Marvolo nodded. His lips were moist and he felt weary.

Harry laughed and stroked his hair. "I won't claim you with this act. You have to be mine through your own choosing my dear." Harry took his hand. The gesture stung him due to his requests before. At that moment it seemed benign.

"May I proceed?"

Marvolo blinked a few times. He thought the matter was already settled. His lord's chivalry caused a flutter in his middle.

"Yes."

Harry scooped him up in his arms. They vanished together. The next moment Marvolo reclined with his lord on a massive round bed. They were both undressed.

His demon and vampire lord loomed over him to continue the light caresses. He ran the back of his hand over Marvolo's shoulder, and then he felt over his hips with his palms. His fingertips traced down Marvolo's throat. Every touch made his flesh tingle.

It felt rapturous to be soothed all over like this. Why couldn't his Crystalline masters have been so gentle? He realized he'd been starved for contact. Even though he'd served his masters night after night—it was lewdness without intimacy.

Harry's fingertip tickled over his nipple. Marvolo's breath caught at the sudden titillation. For a short while, the demon continued his chaste caresses. He made it seem as though he'd stimulated the sensitive flesh by accident. Then his finger casually danced over the other nub. Marvolo looked at him and saw a smile.

His mouth lowered down to give soft buttery kisses where his fingers had felt. The heat from his breath made Marvolo tremble. His tongue touched above his navel and Marvolo gasped. His cock stood up from his body as the languorous foreplay continued. Marvolo dug his fingers into Harry's hair.

Harry ceased electrifying his flesh to join their mouths together. Marvolo yielded himself to the kiss without inhibition. He wrapped his arms tight around large shoulders.

Harry spider-crawled his fingers down Marvolo's body while his tongue distracted him. He brushed his hand against his cock.

"Ngh…"

His forefinger pressed against the swollen tip. Marvolo jolted. His slit pulsed as he compressed it.

Finally, he took the shaft in his hand and squeezed it. Marvolo couldn't believe how aroused he was. Harry took utter control over his body. The demon brought shocking heat to his middle with the barest gesture.

The hand released and felt lower. Harry tickled his balls first and then cupped them in his palm. He rubbed the orbs in a sensual massage from one side to the other. A thick droplet seeped from the tip of his cock. Marvolo broke his mouth free from Harry to cry out.

"Uhhh!"

His face construed. The demon had him desperate for release already.

Harry leaned back to focus both hands on his torture. His fingers clenched the shaft to pump it slowly as his other hand continued to mash against his balls. The slow beat of his hand made Marvolo's belly quiver. He felt euphoric tingles all through his pelvis. Harry's controlled fist kept him teetering on the brink of orgasm.

"Ohh… _mph!_ Hhh!"

He bit his bottom lip. Harry looked into his eyes as he fondled him. Marvolo could not hide the desperation in his face. Harry watching him made things even more erotic. The demon pumped his shaft even slower.

"Ah! I'm so close! _Uhh!_ "

Harry stopped massaging his balls to lick his finger. He crammed the digit into Marvolo's ass.

"Ahhh!" He arched his back off the mattress.

Harry opened his most tender place in a shockwave of pleasure. His insides shuddered with rapturous throbs. Marvolo thrashed on the bed.

"I can't take it anymore! _Uhhh-ahhh!_ "

"Tell me what you want."

Marvolo whimpered. "Please! Please let me…!"

"Look at me."

Marvolo winced but obeyed. His lord locked eyes with him. His fist became tight, and he yanked with sudden fury.

The sound of Marvolo's moans evaporated deep in his throat. He contorted his whole body through the first shuddering spasm. Harry held him down by the thigh and kept pumping. Marvolo's nipples hardened. His ass clenched. Every convulsion made his body lurch.

Marvolo collapsed back and gasped. He felt Harry wipe the ejaculate off his stomach. The demon climbed up to whisper against his lips.

"You're exactly what I want."

Marvolo's face became puzzled. Then he was swept back into the passion of Harry's kiss. The demon now writhed over him as their tongues lathed together. Marvolo's cock mashed against Harry's muscular body. His arousal returned as the ravenous mouth bombarded him.

Harry urged him to lie on his stomach. He kissed both swells of his buttocks. Marvolo noticed his lips trembled with staggered breaths. He poured oil into the crease of his ass and then swirled the pads of his fingers over Marvolo's slick hole.

"Oo!"

Pressure against so many tingly nerves made Marvolo's thighs quiver. He arched his back and splayed his legs. When Harry's fingers breached him he clenched the sheets.

"Ooo, yes!" He wiggled against his hand.

"You're going to make me lose control."

Marvolo opened his eyes. He swallowed. "You can't hurt me. My body was made for this."

Harry's thick cock plopped onto his tailbone. It was longer than Marvolo's forearm.

"Feel that?"

He gave a rapturous sigh. "You're even bigger than Yurin." His toes curled. The thought of so much tingly pressure inside him made his cock twinge.

Harry perked the head against his hole. His member pressed in slow, despite Marvolo's body yielding to accept him.

"Ohhh!"

Harry froze. "Does it hurt?"

He gasped. "Don't stop!"

Harry grunted and obeyed. The sensation propelled Marvolo into blissful delirium. There was never pain or discomfort when he was opened this way. He felt only the rapturous throb of a thousand pleasure points stimulated at once. Harry's massive size strained each receptor within him to its maximum. A muffled sound came from his open mouth. He trembled and tried not to move. His cock seared for release once again.

Harry drew back to thrust again. Marvolo emitted a hiss of pain—the orgasm seized him against his will. As he jolted and squirmed Harry grasped both his hips and plowed deep. The demon thrust only a few strokes before weakening.

"Can I—come inside you?"

"Yes. Yes!"

Harry mashed his pelvis against Marvolo's ass. He could feel the hot gushes in his core. The euphoric waves extended Marvolo's own orgasm. His member contracted without release. He yelped.

Harry flattened him against the bed, twisted against his back for a final burst, and then exhaled.

Marvolo luxuriated in the feeling of Harry against him. His touch still caused so much heady warmth. It was no longer sexual. Merely contentment.

After a while Harry rolled off and repositioned Marvolo in his arms beside him. as his hunger was finally satisfied for the moment.

 **Time Skip**

He wasn't sure if that would apply now that the game was made a reality, which brought him to his current test.

Sneaking out of Nazarik without being noticed.

He had told the maids he was retiring for the night and he'll call upon Marvolo later on. so he was alone when he used a mix of his Demonic and vampiric magic and his original magic to make himself invisible, odorless and silent. Using the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, he teleported to the first floor and noticed Demiurge's most trusted guards at the top of the staircase.

Silently wondering why they were out of their assigned posts, he was about to start walking when he saw Demiurge and his guards looking in his direction, looking confused and alert. Blinking in surprise, he tried to think how he had been discovered so soon when he realized he had done nothing to hide his aura. Demiurge probably sensed his magic and the aura he had as a "Supreme being" even if he couldn't see or hear him. Cursing softly, he admitted defeat and canceled his concealing magic with a flick of the wrist.

"Greetings" he said with a smile, nodding in their general direction as he walked closer to them. Once he reached the top of the stairs they kneeled as one, with Demiurge at the head.

"Lord Voldemort. May I ask why you have come here, without your escort?" asked Demiurge from his kneeling position. Was it his imagination or his tone held a slight reprimand? And here he thought only Sebas would voice his concern.

Harry knew the demon had wanted to ask why he was invisible as well but was grateful he didn't. The answer "because I wanted to sneak out unnoticed" probably wouldn't have been a good one.

"There's something I need to do outside, please don't pay me any mind and continue with your assigned duties" was Harry's non-answer. He wanted to test out the limits of his power in this world and how much he could mix it with wizarding magic, among other branches he had gained from previous experiences in other worlds.

"Pardon me, Lord Voldemort, but I cannot allow your noble self to proceed unaccompanied. I am aware that it may inconvenience you, but I hope that in your boundless mercy, you will permit one of us to escort you." said Demiurge still with his gaze down. His intention by going out was trying to put protective wards in Nazarik, and wanted to be alone in case it was a failure, but Demiurge wasn't likely to allow it. Seemed he would have to attempt it another day.

"Hmm very well, then one of you may come with me" he said before walking towards the entrance, another pair of steps following him.

The sky was very beautiful. Without think, Harry Manifested his vampiric wings and took off into the night sky. He couldn't help but admire it from his place flying in the sky, relaxing at the silence that was only broken by the sound of the wind and Demiurge's wings as the demon flying behind him.

"Yet another world to explore. It's bound to be interesting, don't you think?" he muttered softly, without taking his gaze from the night sky.

"Of course, Lord Voldemort. Another world… If your servant is allowed one question, may I inquire on the number of worlds my Lord has known?"

"Hm? How many… well, if you count the world Nazarik was located in originally, I'd say I've visited at least 29873" he answered, turning around to meet the demon's surprised gaze. "Visited" was the right word alright, it's not like he had actually stayed in all of them. There had been a few too violent for his tastes, and others were his original magic was partially blocked, so he had refused to live on those. Even though he's been alive that long too.

And then, there were a few where he had ended up as a political advisor, the true King in the shadows. It had all the fun of strategy without half the complications, which made it very entertaining.

"But the most Enjoyment I have is conquering different homeworld. probably this one will bring me more joy than the last one then I took over." Harry said as he thought about how fun it was Conquering and ruling other planets with so much fun no wonder Tom Riddle wanted to take over magical Britain.

Not paying attention to the soft gasp coming from the floor guardian, he instead focused on the moving ground that Mare was using to conceal Nazarik. His magic certainly was impressive.

"I'll go pay a visit to Mare" he said looking at Demiurge's frog-like face. He nodded and excused himself, saying he had a previous compromise. Considering the task he had given him and Albedo, they were probably still discussing the best security system for Nazarik.


End file.
